


It's Running Time

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: I genuinely don't know how to summarise this other than the Pokemon AU no one asked for featuring ass hole Minseok who needs to go on a soul seeking journey, and a lot of gay (i'll add a better summary at some point im so sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

The group stood outside of the Gyeonggi Gym, staring at the large Alolan Vulpix design on the sign. Kyungsoo turned to Junmyeon with a frown. “I thought you said that the Gyeonggi Province Gym was a fire lead gym?”  
  
Junmyeon shrugged. “It used to be, or was when I was a gym leader. Guess there’s a new main leader.”  
  
“But a fire gym turning to an ice gym?” Jongdae set his Pikachu down on the ground as they walked into the gym, looking up at the tall, intricately ice designed walls. “That’s weird.”  
  
Junmyeon nodded but didn’t reply, running his hand over his Pokeballs. They walked in silence down the long, straight hallway, stopping at a pair of doors. Everyone looked at Junmyeon and he sighed. “You know, you guys can open a door inside a gym without me needing to, right? It’s not some kind of gym leader privilege.” He rolled his eyes as he listened outside the doors before pushing it open. A large wide open slate of ice sat in the middle of the room, almost looking like glass. Snowflakes fell from the ceiling here and there, decorating the trainers shoulders and hair as they walked in. Chanyeol leant down to pick up his Charmander, making sure to keep its tail covered.  
  
On the opposite end of the gym field, on a small chair of ice, Junmyeon spotted someone, an Alolan Vulpix sleeping on their stomach. Junmyeon cleared his throat. “Hello? We’re looking for the leader of this gym.”  
  
“You’ve found him.” The figure didn’t move, face obscured by a cap as it slouched in the chair, legs over one of the arms. “What brings you here?”  
  
“We all wish to challenge you for an Icicle Badge.”  
  
The figure didn’t reply, and the small group looked around at each other, confused, before the Alolan Vulpix jumped down, yawning as it did. The figure sat up and seemed to look at them all beneath his hat.  
  
“You get two Pokemon, but only one out at once. The fight stops when one or both our Pokemon are too weak to continue fighting. The Pokecentre is over flowing with ill Pokemon at the moment, they don’t need any more to tend to. Super Potion can be found down the road to the left in the shop there. Aditionally, we have some here that can be used if an attack weakens your Pokemon more than it was expected or intended to.”  
  
Sehun turned and sprinted out the gym and the leader laughed. “He’s new to this, isn’t he?”  
  
Junmyeon nodded. “This will be his first gym battle.”  
  
The leader looked up, finally, revealing his face with a smile. “I’ll try to go easy on him. My name is Kim Minseok.”  
  
Baekhyun stepped forward before anyone could react. “Kim Minseok, I challenge you to a gym battle!”  
  
Minseok nodded, stepping into the far box of the field. “Choose your two Pokemon.” His Alolan Vulpix stood by his side, looking proud. “I choose my Alolan Vulpix.”  
  
Baekhyun ran into the second box, smiling wide as he threw his Pokeball. “Rattata! I choose you.”  
  
Minseok raised his eyebrow with a soft smile, but did nothing but tilt his head.  
  
Junmyeon and the rest of the group headed to the side of the gym, leaning on the walls. Baekhyun clenched his fist and cleared his throat. “Rattata, tail whip, quick!”  
  
The small rat Pokemon leapt in the air, a small screech sounding as it landed close to the Alolan Vulpix. The leader sighed and slouched where he stood, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Tan.”  
  
The Alolan Vulpix turned, slapping Baekhyun’s Rattata to the side with its tail. It took a moment before it jumped back up. Baekhyun stared for a moment, gritting his teeth. “Bite attack, now!”  
  
The group watched in amazement as Minseok let his Alolan Vulpix be bitten, causing it to make a noise. He knelt down, stroking it’s fur for a moment before standing back up. “Tan, Payback, quick attack.”  
  
Baekhyun yelled as his Rattata was knocked back, falling to the ice and not moving. “Rattata, return!” His small Pokemon returned to his ball and Baekhyun held it close to his chest for a moment, before looking up with a glare. He found his second Pokeball and chucked it. “Richu! Come on out!”  
  
The Vulpix made a noise, and Minseok looked impressed. Baekhyun smirked. “Richu lets end this! Thunder Shock, now!”  
  
Minseok’s eyes widened. “Tan! PROTECT!”  
  
Baekhyun stared as Richu’s attack landed no damage, and Minseok let out a breath. “Tan, time for us to finish this, Confuse! Then Fire Spin!”  
  
Baekhyun stared as his Richu ended up laying down, dazed, confused, and grit his teeth. “Richu-”  
  
“-is weak.” The leader lifted his head. “If you make it fight more, it’ll need the PokeCentre.” Baekhyun growled before hanging his head. “Richu, return.”  
  
Minseok smiled softly. “You’ve got good attacks, but remember, sometimes your opponent has just as good attacks, or better, that can leave yours useless. Practice more on weaker Pokemon, you use rodent Pokemon, try practicing against bug types. For your Richu, practice on water types. _Friendly_ of course, it’ll help them level up quicker, if winning gym battles is what you’re looking to do.”  
  
Baekhyun nodded and smiled. “Thank you.” Minseok nodded and then looked to the line of trainers. Junmyeon heard everyone collectively gulp as Jongin stood forward, shaking a little. This was gonna be a long gym visit. He went forward himself, and sighed a little, selecting two Pokeballs.  
  
“Kim Minseok, I challenge you to a gym battle.”  
  
“Kim Junmyeon, the water trainer of Apgujeon, what brings you here?”  
  
“An icicle badge.” Junmyeon gently tossed his Pokeball up and down in his hand. “And staying in one place was boring.”  
  
Minseok nodded, his Alolan Vulpix standing in front of him, head high. “I accept your challenge. Chose your Pokemon.”  
  
Junmyeon threw his Pokeball, smiling. “Goldeen! I choose you!”

* * *

Junmyeon held his Squirtle as one by one, his friends dejectedly came back to the line. Sehun stared in shock and amazement, with something that looked like fear in his eyes as Chanyeol took up the position Kyungsoo had just left, cradling his Phanpy.  
  
“Charmander! I choose you!”  
  
The fire type appeared on the ice, and Chanyeol smiled. “Let’s see your ice types beat fire.”  
  
Something shifted. Junmyeon didn’t know what it was, but Minseok seemed to harden in front of their eyes. He glared under his hat before looking down. “Tan, go.”  
  
The Alolan Vulpix leapt. Chanyeol yelled, and Charmander followed. They fought, both men yelling their orders before Chanyeol smirked. “Charmander! Flame thrower!”  
  
“Char char!”  
  
Minseok froze as his Alolan Vulpix squeaked, trying to Protect against it, only to fall, not moving. He didn’t look up as he slowly held his Pokeball up. He held a second up, and met Chanyeol’s eyes; if looks could kill, Junmyeon was sure Chanyeol would be dead.  
  
“Glaceon. I choose you.”  
  
The group yelled as a fully evolved Glaceon appeared on the field. Chanyeol smirked. Junmyeon leaned forward. “CHANYEOL! Forfeit! There’s no way Charmander can take on a fully evolved Glaceon! There’s no way, you can’t do it.”  
  
Chanyeol waved him off, seeming to be enjoying himself. Junmyeon bit into his lip as he stared with wide eyes.  
  
Two moves from Glaceon was all it took for Charmander to collapse, the flame on its tail burning dangerously low. Minseok stood taller, about to order another attack when Chanyeol scooped his Charmander up. “I forfeit!”  
  
Minseok stood back and Chanyeol sped out the gym, panting already as he ran. Baekhyun tore after him, yelling his name, and Junmyeon frowned, staring at Minseok as Sehun stepped forward. His expression softened, and he seemed much more relaxed almost instantly.  
  
Sehun shifted. “What if I only have one Pokemon..? This is a two Pokemon battle.”  
  
“One Pokemon then.” Minseok dropped his hand, stroking the top of his Glaceon’s head. “What level is your Pokemon?”  
  
Sehun threw his ball, his Dratini chirping as it appeared. “Its… only level four.”  
  
“Glaceon, return.” Minseok seemed to take a moment to decide on something, before pulling another Pokeball out of his pocket. “Amaura, I choose you… Same rules apply, except the two Pokemon rule. First Pokemon to fall is the loser.”  
  
Sehun nodded and Junmyeon bit into his lip hard as he watched the ongoing fight. Sehun was good at navigating his Dratini to dodge, but if it was powerful enough to take out a much higher level Pokemon, none of them were sure. Sehun didn’t battle, not even to catch new Pokemon, and even now he had only yelled out two attacks for Dratini to listen to. Leer and Wrap were all it was doing, and Junmyeon prayed that this would be over quick enough that Sehun didn’t get his hopes up.  
  
But then, Minseok’s Amaura collapsed, down, and he stared in shock. Sehun smirked. “I’ll take that Icicle Badge.”  
  
Minsoek didn’t move for a moment, before he slowly clapped. “That’s a good tactic… and with only a level four Pokemon. I’m impressed.” Minseok recalled his Amaura and then crossed the field. Pulling an Icicle Badge out of his jacket pocket, he smiled, and held his hand out. Sehun proudly shook it, taking the badge with a smile.  
  
Everyone stared on in shock, looking at their own beaten Pokemon before back at Sehun. He laughed and ran back over, Dratini on his shoulders, holding the badge up. Junmyeon smiled, wide and clapped him, and everyone grouped together to hug Sehun and Dratini. Everyone seemed a little down and Sehun shook his head. “We can come back tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that, until we all have an Icicle Badge.”  
  
They all nodded, smiling wide, and group hugged before disbanding, smiling and thanking Minseok as they started walking towards the doors. Jumnyeon didn’t move, frowning.

 

Jongdae stopped and looked at Junmyeon, not turning to leave with the rest of the group. “Are you staying?” Junmyeon nodded, his eyes on the gym leader, carefully tending to his Alolan Vulpix. He had sat down in his chair, carefully stroking it’s fur down and feeding it small snacks, whispering praise to it. Junmyeon grit his teeth and cleared his throat once the doors behind him closed. “What was that about?”  
  
Minseok looked up, his eyes flickered from his Alolan Vulpix for a moment before going back to it. “What was what?”  
  
Junmyeon crossed his arms. “You were looking after our Pokemon. You warned us when they were in too bad a shape to continue, which I really appreciate it – Jongin, Baekhyun, Jongdae, their Pokemon tend to fight to the point of needing the Poke Centre… but with Chanyeol you just didn’t care, at all. You would have killed his Pokemon and not cared at all. What the hell was that about?”  
  
“He’s arrogant, he needed to learn a lesson.”  
  
“You almost killed his Pokemon without a second thought.”  
  
“Like I said,” Minseok stood, carefully setting his Alolan Vulpix down on a small ice stand, stroking it once more, before turning around. “He’s arrogant. Maybe that was a lesson he needed to learn.”  
  
Junmyeon grit his teeth. “It was out or order. Seriously out of order.”  
  
“Too bad.” Minseok turned to kneel next to his Glaceon, smiling softly as it nuzzled him. Junmyeon grit his teeth again. “This gym used to be a fire type gym. What happened?”  
  
“I happened to it. Are you going to challenge me or leave? I need to tend to my Pokemon.”  
  
Junmyeon turned his back, picking his Squirtle up and stroking it’s head. He paused at the door, turning his head. “Chanyeol isn’t the arrogant one here. You are.” No reply came from the gym leader, and Junmyeon shut the door tight behind him as he left, letting his Squirtle nuzzle him with a soft _squirtle squirtle?_  
  
Junmyeon sighed. “I know bud… that was scary. But I’m sure Chanyeol’s Charmander will be fine, they’re at the PokeCentre.” He carefully put his Squirtle down, listening to the soft rambling from him. “Yeah… I don’t know what Minseok’s problem is either.”  
  
“Minseok has a problem with all fire trainers, don’t take it too personally.” Junmyeon turned his head, observing a young man kneeling on the ground, smiling up at him. He seemed to be picking up a Caterpie, carefully cuddling it close as he stood up. “He has some personal issues.”  
  
Junmyeon stopped walking and crossed his arms, Squirtle hiding behind his legs. “Issues?”  
  
The man stood and inclined his head. “Follow me. Minseok has a reason for being like that. He can’t help it.”  
  
Junmyeon paused a moment and looked down at Squirtle who raised his hands in confusion, babbling _don’t look at me_. Junmyeon chuckled and shook his head. “Alright, let’s go.”

* * *

 

“Who are you?” Junmyeon turned his head to the stranger, smiling softly.  
  
The man smiled. “My name’s Lu Han.”  
  
Junmyeon stared. “Wait, Lu Han of Haidian Gym? You’re one of the flying type leaders!”  
  
Lu Han laughed. “That’s right. I’m that Lu Han. You look familiar, have I seen you before?”  
  
“I’m Kim Junmyeon, I used to-”  
  
“-You’re the water trainer of Apgujeon! You fought in the Seoul Gym, right?”  
  
Junmyeon nodded a little, mouth opening slightly. “You knew me?”  
  
Lu Han pulled his jacket open, showing a proud Wave Badge. “You were my first ever gym battle! Do you still have that Starmie?!”  
  
Junmyeon smiled a little. “No, I don’t. He got badly injured, and he can’t fight any more, so I gave him to my brother, Dongkyu. He runs the gym now, but Starmie stays at home. He helps my Mom around the house with things.”  
  
Lu Han nodded a little. “That was a powerful Starmie, I’ve never known one like it.”  
  
Junmyeon smiled. “A lot of people say that about my Pokemon. I take care of them, in every possible way.” He leaned down to scratch Squirtles head softly, before looking up as they stopped. His eyes widened.  
  
In front of them, the ruins of what must have once been a large house sat, blackened, burned, and Junmyeon looked at Lu Han, who was frowning. He looked upset as he sighed. “This is where Minseok used to live. He’s from Guri-”  
  
“-Guri?!” Junmyeon frowned. “But Minseok’s an ice type trainer, Guri are known for being a village full of fire type trainers.”  
  
Lu Han nodded dully. “That Alolan Vulpix of his was his first ever Pokemon. His family, you’ve probably heard of them. The Kimgs of the Fire?”  
  
Junmyeon stared. “Yeah, of course. Kimg was a mix of their family name Kim and King, right?”  
  
Lu Han nodded. “Minseok was a Kimg, he had an older brother, much more popular, much more well known for being a fire trainer. He was good, he did battle well, but he got arrogant. Minseok’s brother evolved a Charmander into a Charizard, much too quickly. He forced it with stones, and he realised too late he couldn’t control it. The Charizard set fire to their home. Minseok and his little sister barely made it out alive, Minseok had to stay in the hospital for months, he’s covered in burns. His sister moved, she forgot this place existed.”  
  
Junmyeon stared at the rubble. “So he exposed his Vulpix to an ice crystal?”  
  
Lu Han nodded. “He’s terrified of fire types now. When he got his Eevee, his Dad said he should make it a Flareon. Minseok left town, never contacted anyone. He came back three years later with a large collection of strong ice Pokemon and his Glaceon and challenged his Dad. If Minseok won, the Fire Gym became his, and an ice one at that.” Lu Han sighed a little. “He won, but it changed him. He doesn’t like fire types nor their trainers. Chanyeol got cocky in there, and it made him mad. It reminded him of all the hurt and pain because his brother got too cocky. He wasn’t being arrogant, in not caring if Alolan Vulpix caused the flame on Chanyeol’s Charmander to go out. Fire types terrify him, it’s more… self defence against his own trauma.”  
  
Junmyeon nodded. “His brother had a Charizard… so seeing Charmanders must hit that home hard.”  
  
Lu Han nodded, and carefully put Caterpie down, watching it move to Squirtle, babbling away. “Minseok’s a good kid… he really is. He’s just troubled.” Lu Han paused. “Can I ask something that I don’t have any right to ask?”  
  
Junmyeon nodded, kneeling down to gently stroke Lu Han’s Caterpie. “You can ask.”  
  
Lu Han was silent for a moment, looking at the ruins of the house. “Minseok has wanted to leave the Gyeonggi Province for a while, he wants to go looking for ice Pokemon. He has a few, but some of them are injured from always fighting fire types here. I promised him I’d take him and I am but… I was hoping maybe we could come with your group for a little bit of the route.”  
  
Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. “Why my group?”  
  
Lu Han tilted his head, smiling as Caterpie and Squirtle chased each other around in circles. “Chanyeol is a good guy, he cares for his Pokemon, and he’s kind hearted, or I think so.”  
  
Junmyeon nodded. “He is, he really is.”  
  
Lu Han looked up, looking Junmyeon in the eyes. “I think it will be good for Minseok. Being around one fire trainer who isn’t as arrogant as he thinks, and genuinely cares for his fire types, not raising them too fast… it might help him heal a bit.”  
  
Junmyeon pursed his lips. “I’ll think about it. We’re still here for a little while,” Junmyeon rubbed the back of his neck. “Minseok kicked all our asses but Sehun’s and we’re all looking for an Icicle Badge, and knowing most of my friends, we won’t stop until we all have one.”  
  
Lu Han laughed. “Well, you’re going to need much stronger Pokemon, no offence Squirtle.” Lu Han cooed at him. “Minseok’s Alolan Vulpix is powerful. And I mean, you would expect it to be top of the Pokemon League for the rest of his life, powerful. A Goldeen, Plusle, Victini, Rattata, Phanpy, and a Teddisura aren’t going to do much.”  
  
Junmyeon laughed. “Thanks for the advice.”  
  
Lu Han went quiet a moment. “I’ll see if Minseok will use one of his lower levelled Ice Pokemon for you guys, or if he’ll let me battle in his place.”  
  
Junmyeon shook his head. “It’s a challenge and I know our guys don’t mind, right Squirtle?”  
  
Squirtle chirped and leaned up to be picked up and Junmyeon scooped him up with a smile. Lu Han smiled, picking his Caterpie up. “Come on, I’ll take you to the PokeCentre.”


	2. Chapter 2

The PokeCentre was quiet as Chanyeol paced outside the emergency room, waiting for news on his Charmander. Tears pricked his eyes a little and he looked up, wiping at his cheeks with a sharp breath. Baekhyun sat in a chair to the right of the doors and he looked up with a soft frown. His Rattata lay in his arms, tail wrapped around Baekhyun’s wrist and Chanyeol looked away. Another shake slipped through Chanyeol’s body, and he bit his lip as he let himself fall into a chair, tucking his ankle on top of the other. Baekhyun rubbed his leg with a gentle smile, but Chanyeol didn’t return it, looking back up at the emergency room doors.

Suddenly, without warning, they were opened, and Chanyeol jumped up as his Charmander was slowly wheeled out, asleep. The nurse smiled softly. “He’s alright, he’s going to be fine.” Chanyeol let out a breath of relief and ran to the side of the gurney, taking his Charmander’s hand. His Charmander remained asleep, and Chanyeol followed it all the way through to the recovery wing, sitting down next to its bed the moment it was set up. He yawned a little bit, and let himself slouch, and let his eyes close. He could hear the rest of his group slowly making their way in, murmuring some things to Baekhyun; most of it was relief that his Charmander was going to be okay and that Chanyeol looked like he was sleeping. Chanyeol didn't bother to open his eyes and to tell them that he could hear them; truth be told, he just wanted to curl up and sleep for a little while. Someone tucked their jacket around him, and then a new voice was added to the mix.

Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked around, a little blearily, to find a stranger stood with Junmyeon. He had blue hair and was holding a Caterpie to his chest, smiling wide as Junmyeon seemed to flirt with him. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and slowly shifted in his seat. "Hi there."

The blue haired man jumped a little and turned with a smile. "Hi! You're Chanyeol, right? I'm Lu Han, I've just made Junmyeon's acquaintance."

Chanyeol nodded a little and took the man's hand as he offered it, smiling weakly. "Nice to meet you."

Junmyeon smiled at Chanyeol. "Lu Han was telling me about some of Minseok's past and why he acted so cruelly to your Char... and I'm glad you're all here because I have something I want to talk to you all about."

Everyone huddled around the small gurney, and even Charmander seemed to sit up. Everyone's Pokemon turned their heads to Junmyeon, ears pricked or open, evidently listening to the nominated leader of the group. Junmyeon cleared his throat.

"So I know there are some harsh feelings towards Minseok after what we all saw today, and I don't really blame any of you for it, I was thinking some horrible stuff myself; that's why I went for a walk, to calm down. I bumped into Lu Han, here, who's been a friend of Minseok's for quite a few years now. I won't divulge what he told me, due it to being a personal deal to Minseok, but I am being honest with you when I say, what happened back there in the gym wasn't him being an arrogant asshole. He had a pretty valid reason for acting like that."

Junmyeon paused and everyone looked around at each other, seeming to find comfort in Junmyeon's words. Charmander chirped where he lay, seeming to come across as forgiving, which seemed to surprise Chanyeol, and Junmyeon smiled. "Lu Han here has asked that when we move on from this Province to the next one, to the next gym, that we take him and Minseok with him, for those reasons. I think it would be good, not only for him but also for you, Chanyeol. You clashed with him, and I think it might do you some good to get to know him more, even become some kind of friend with him, rather than pure enemies."

The group was silent, looking around at each other. A few people, Sehun and Jongdae mostly, were nodding, and looking like they agreed with the idea. Chanyeol looked hesitant, whilst Jongin and the others looked like they couldn't really care less what happened. Chanyeol pursed his lips before he cleared his throat. "How long will you be with us for?" His eyes fell on Lu Han, who shrugged a little bit.

"It depends on when we get to an ice province, really. Minseok and I both want some more ice type Pokemon, so whenever we get to somewhere that's good for catching them, we'll leave you as a group then and go off on our own, so really, it depends on when you get to somewhere like that."

Chanyeol nodded a little bit and licked his lips. "Can we get back to you on that? I'm not entirely sure I want him around, not after what happened back there. That was... scary. I thought I was going to lose my Charmander. I trust what Junmyeon is saying but I don't want to wake up and something happened in camp to my Charmander."

Lu Han nodded a little with a smile. "Take all the time you need, I fully understand. Thank you for even considering it when I don't even have the right to ask, that's more than enough." Lu Han bowed his head a little before carefully putting a bag down on the end of Charmander's bed. The plastic bag rustled as whatever was inside settled down, clanking around against each other. "I don't have it for all your Pokemon, but I make food for my friends' Pokemon and I have some Rattata, Teddisura, Sandshrew, and Dratini food spare. It helps them recover energy a little bit faster, and helps them to develop and level up a tiny bit quicker. I thought it might help you guys, especially if you're all looking to beat Minseok's Alolan Vulpix."

The group handed out the respective food to the trainers in their group, and Sehun rushed to Lu Han's side, peering at the Caterpie pressed against his chest with one arm. He smiled at it, stroking its head as it allowed him nearby, and then he looked up to Lu Han. "You're the flying type trainer from Haidian, right?"

Lu Han smiled brightly and nodded. "That's right."

"So how do you know an ice type trainer, why do you have a Caterpie, why do you-"

Junmyeon laughed and gently thumped Sehun's back. "One question at a time, kid."

Lu Han smiled softly, giggling behind a hand. "You're new to this, aren't you?"

Sehun nodded, letting his Dratini get close to talk to Lu Han's Caterpie. Lu Han slowly sat down in a spare chair. "Well, first of all, I have a Caterpie because I would love to have a Butterfree, so this little guy lets me capture him to level him up and evolve him. I've never had a Butterfree before, and I would really like to have one." Lu Han gently stroked the Caterpie's head before looking up again. "Secondly, I met Minseok because I came around to this area a lot when I was younger. My parents divorced when I was younger, and my Dad moved to Guri, where Minseok originally came from. I met him when we were kids, only about seven years old, and we've been pretty inseparable. When he went around to collect ice type Pokemon, I went back to Haidian and started training flying types. I come down here once every few weeks to check in on Minseok, make sure he isn't being too much of a douche to people, and just to catch up with him. We're good friends."

Sehun nodded a little and opened his mouth to ask another question before Jongdae cleared his throat. "So. Minseok. Is he single?"

Everyone burst into laughter and Jongin swiped at Jongdae, a smile on his face. Everyone chuckled and Lu Han shook his head. "If you must know, he is single. As far as I know, he's never dated... anyone, now I come to think of it."

Jongdae picked up a can of Vulpix food from the bag and chucked it up and down. "Is Minseok still at the gym?"

Junmyeon choked and cuddled his Squirtle before setting it down with a shake of his head. "You're shameless." Jongdae flipped him off and headed out the room, his Pikachu on his shoulder as he disappeared.

* * *

The gym door was pushed open, and Minseok looked up as someone walked in, an eyebrow raised. He wondered, vaguely, if someone else was coming in to challenge him - or if someone else was coming in to have a go at him - but then he realized it was the younger-ish trainer, with the Victini and a Pikachu walking into the gym, looking around. His Pikachu sat on his shoulder, sniffing the air, and Minseok could have sighed. Without the lights on, the trainer wouldn't see him, but the Pikachu would likely smell his Alolan Vulpix and he would be found anyway. Sitting in his usual chair, Minseok flicked a switch nearby, turning a smaller light above him on.

"Can I help you?"

The trainer smiled and held up a can of food and Minseok perked up. "Is that a can from Lu Han?"

The trainer nodded and carefully walked over, chucking the food to Minseok when he was at a safe distance. Minseok caught it easily and popped the lid, holding a few bits out in his had for his Alolan Vulpix. Tan reached out, gently and delicately taking the nuggets of food from Minseok's hand. Minseok smiled, delicately stroking his head before he looked up. "Why did you bring it over, not Lu Han?"

"Lu Han is at the PokeCentre, getting to know my team... I decided I'd bring it over, with a proposition."

Minseok raised an eyebrow and put the food down on the floor by his chair before he rummaged through a bag by his chair for a Potion. He silently sprayed Tan with it, stroking his head as he made small noises of pain. "What's this proposition?"

"Come travel with my group. Lu Han said you and he were going to get more ice type Pokemon, right? Well, why not come with us? Once we've all beaten you, we're all leaving here, and we're traveling up to where more ice type Pokemon are found, so it might be better for you."

Minseok raised an eyebrow, silently considering as he looked at the trainer, his Pikachu bravely inching forward across the floor to sniff at his Alolan Vulpix. Minseok reached his hand down, letting it come closer so he could gently scratch behind its ears. "What's your name?"

"Kim Jongdae."

Minseok nodded a little. "And I suppose, Kim Jongdae, that you have full permission of your team to be here and you aren't acting on a small love at first sight crush to be standing here inviting me?"

Jongdae blushed dark and looked away. "Well, uh, everyone was going to consider asking you anyway, so-"

"-I'll consider it. Thank you for bringing the food down for Tan," Minseok stroked his Alolan Vulpix's head and smiled softly. "He needed it more than I think I realized... but I will consider it. Thank you for the offer. Now go rest. The gym closes in a few minutes, but it will open again in the morning, around 7 am. You and your Pokemon need the rest... so I'll see you then?"

Jongdae seemed to smile a little, and nodded his head confidently, calling his Pikachu over to him before he scooped it into his arms. "I'll see you then, and this time, I'll beat you!"

Minseok smiled. "I look forward to it." Jongdae ran out the gym and Minseok watched him go, smiling softly. Maybe this weird electric type trainer was cuter than most boys go.


End file.
